Kira's Babies
by Pinkuro
Summary: Misa e Raito acabaram de ter quádruplos, agora Raito tem que cuidar de seus 4 pestinhas enquanto tenta sair das suspeitas e acabar com L a quem ainda está algemado e enquanto os 2 descobrem estranhos sentimentos um pelo outro... Yaoi RaitoxL
1. Notícia Surpresa: 0

**Lina-chan13:** Fic de Death Note XD eu tinha feito um capitulo escrito... mas acabei esquecendo... eu gosto dela... esqueci porque... sei la... XDD DN não me pertence e eu não sei ainda que par será nessa fic... provavelmente será um LxRaitoxMisa não sei...

Mas bem.. espero que gostem n.n e R&R

**Kira's Babies  
**

**Prólogo: Notícia Surpresa **

-Raito-kun! Raito-kun! Misa tem uma surpresa pra você!-Misa chegou correndo até a cafeteira aonde estava Raito a sua espera e lhe deu um abraço pelo pescoço.

-Sim, foi o que você falou pelo telefone, mas o que era tão importante Misa?-Raito perguntou em seu tom calmo olhando a garota em seu pescoço

-Bem, na verdade, Misa não tem certeza se Raito vai gostar... Misa ficou muito surpresa quando soube, mas gostou muito! e espera que Raito-kun faça o mesmo... –Misa soltava do pescoço do Raito e fazia uma carinha doce no banco a frente de Raito, se preparando para contar.

-Sim.. e o que foi que você soube?-Raito não agüentava mais de curiosidade. Primeiro Misa o chama pelo telefone e não quer falar o que foi, só diz que é algo muito importante, importante o suficiente para o tirar das investigações com L sobre Kira (porque ela insistiu muito), e agora e agora enrolava para falar.. ele queria saber logo o que era! Podia até pensar em suspeitas, mas era melhor não, do jeito que Misa era.. seria preocupar-se a toa...

-Bem... –Misa fez sua melhor cara fofa –Misa está gravidade de um bebê de Raito-kun!! Não é demais? Eu fiquei surpresa quando soube que iria ter filhos, mas daí eu pensei, será uma honra ter os filhos do Raito-kun! Porque eu te amo muito muito muito! e tenho certeza que Raito-kun será um ótimo pai! Assim como Misa se esforçará para ser uma ótima mãe! E então? o que acha Raito-kun? Raito-kun? Raito-kun porque está dormindo numa hora dessas? O.o Raito-kun você está... desmaiado?...

_Continua... _

**Lina-chan13:** Desculpem o capitulo super curto primeiramente xD mas antes nem ia ter...tsss e alias sabe no começo eu ia fazer a Misa morta, morrendo no parto... acho que não vo matar ela mais não n.n' ela será engraçada... (imaginando ela como mãe)... XDD claro.. nada se compara a um L de babá... rsrsrsrs XPp nyaaa mas deixem suas opinioes... se querem Misa morta, se não querem, se querem yaoi não querem e por ai vai... num review ta? ;) bjosss


	2. Quatro Bebês Chorões e Fedorentos: 1

**Lina-chan13:** A partir daqui os bebes já tão nascidos e a historia vai pra mais ou menos do volume 7, daonde o Raito rescupera a memória e tal... se é spoiler pra alguém melhor que não leia... mas acho que não vai ter nada.. sei la XD

E espero que gostem n.n Misa provavelmente morrerá e será yaoi RaitoxL... mas ainda quero opiniões!!

E desculpem qualquer coisa a fic não foi betada XD

* * *

**Kira's Babies**

**Capítulo 1: Quatro Bebês Chorões e Fedorentos**

Raito estava sentado em frente à sua cama, quatro pestinhas finalmente dormindo após um longo dia... O segundo deles em casa na verdade...

Havia se passado já alguns meses desde a noticia de que Misa estava grávida, claro que no começo ele não reagira muito bem, e quando soube que eram quatro quase teve um chilique.. Mas como ele era um cara controlado não demonstrou nada. E logo aceitou seu destino.

Os bebês já estavam com algumas semanas, que passaram no hospital por terem nascido prematuramente e com baixo peso.

E depois daquilo, Raito estava sozinho, não exatamente sozinho, Ryuuzaki estava algemado a ele ainda... ele insistia em dizer que ele ainda era suspeito, e até falou que Raito havia engravidado de propósito Misa para possivelmente sair de suspeita... e pelo fato de terem sido 4, ainda cogitou a possibilidade de terem feito inseminação artificial, para ter mais certezas... Mas Raito contra argumentou de que nunca quis ter tantos filhos e tão cedo.. E que não era Kira e nunca faria um plano tão ridículo desses pra uma coisa dessas...

E enquanto isso, Misa, que teve problemas no parto, estava ainda no hospital, afinal ela sangrou muito após o parto e acabou ficando muito fraca, até entrou em coma por alguns dias... mas acordou, agora era só recuperar, mais algumas semanas e pronto.

E então, Raito teria que se virar com 4 bebês terrivelmente chatos, chorões e cagões até que a mãe se recuperasse completamente. E Claro que eram seus filhos, e amava-os.. Mas não foram planejados e por deus eram 4! Quatro!! Além disso, não tirava o fato de serem chatos e tudo mais...

Seus pais e amigos se ofereceram para ajudá-lo, mas seu orgulho o impedira de aceitar, só estava com L porque, bem.. Estavam algemados... Isso era um desafio, e iria vencê-lo, como sempre vencia.

Agora, olhando dormirem feito anjinhos, lembrava-se de quando Misa havia lhe contado sobre seus quatro filhos... E na época, ainda não havia contado ao seu pai, ou mais ninguém...

-------------------------------------------------FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

Raito e L estavam algemados no quarto de Misa, Raito não estava com sua memória de volta ainda, e todos estavam sendo assistidos através das câmeras de segurança pelo resto do pessoal...

-Raito-kun, Misa tem uma coisa para lhe contar... –Disse sem jeito.

-Entao fale, Misa-chan... - Raito disse, calmo e curioso. L, que estava ao seu lado comendo um bolo, levantou a cabeça (ainda de boca cheia), curioso pelo tom de voz de Misa.

-Eu to grávida – Ela disse esperando que Raito não a matasse quando ela contasse o resto – De quádruplos!

-O... o...que? –Raito estava surpreso – como?

-Que legal Yagami-kun, você vai ser papai! – Ryuuzaki o parabenizou, Raito ainda estava surpreso –Claro que é meio suspeito e aumenta a possibilidade de você ser Kira e ter feito isso para tentar se livrar das algemas quando os bebes nascerem... mas fora isso é maravilhoso afinal você vai ser papai de 4 lindos nenês!

-Ahn.. Obrigado... acho...-Raito disse ainda suspreso e antes de cair duro no sofá.

-Ops... –Misa diz sentindo-se culpada, mas feliz por não ter sido morta - Me desculpe Raito-kun!!!

-Entao, quer dizer que é verdade minha teoria? –L pergunta com o dedo indicador na boca para o desmaiado Raito.

x-----x-----xx-----x ...do outro lado do QG, observando tudo aquilo pelas câmeras... x-----x-------xx-----x

Que legal chefe! Você será vovô! Não está feliz? –Matsuda diz com sua animação de sempre.

-han.. sim... – O novo vovô de primeiro viagem estava muito suspreso com a noticia também –Só espero que Raito fique bem...

------------------------------------------------FIM DO FLASHBACK-------------------------------------------------

As 2 filhas e os 2 filhos de Raito haviam acordado, 3 com fome, 3 frauda suja, e é claro, 2 deles os dois daquilo ao mesmo tempo...

Chairoi, Shiroi, Kuroi e Kiiroi, eram os nomes bebes pelas ordem de nascimento.

Chairoi é um menino gordinho, o maior dos 4, e tinha cabelos marrons, como os de Raito.

Shiroi, uma menina de pele branca, a mais boazinha dos 4 (o que não queria dizer muito) e a segunda maior dos 4, tinha cabelinhos pretos e seu nome quer dizer branco.

Kuroi é um menino do mau, um pestinha, os pior dos 4, tamanho normal para um bebê, seu nome é preto e é praticamente uma versão menino da irmã Shiroi, em aparência e tamanho.

Kiiroi é a caçula e menorzinha, seu nome, amarelo é porque chora até ficar amarela, é a segunda pior e tem cabelos castanhos como Chairoi.

Todos tem olhos da cor dos de Raito, ou seja, castanhos.

Na verdade, Misa incunbiu a Raito de dar nome aos bebes, dizendo que podia escolher e quer qualquer um estava bom para ela, então ele decidiu esses nomes porque estava cansado, L não ajudava em nada (até porque ele não pediu) e não queria pensar muito mesmo, por isso mesmo deixou pra ultima hora.

Então, no meio daquele mar de bebes chorões e fedorentos, o mais novo pai daquela sala ouve um som ao longe... Uma voz na verdade, de alguém, muito próximo...

-Entao Raito-kun, quer ajuda agora? –L ofereceu-se.

-Ryuuzaki!-Raito dissedescabelo e com suas mãos no ombro de L e cabeça pra baixo, chorando quase.

-Raito-kun, eu sei que você disse que não queria ajuda e eu também não quero, mas se você morrer de cansaço vou ficar sem nada pra continuar minha investigação sobre você ser Kira, e perco mesmo um suspeito, uma ajuda e um amigo... –"mas seria bom ter mais alem de amizade..." -

-Sim sim legal! –Disse começando a puxar L para perto dos bebes (ele tava mais longe, lembra que as algemas são longas...).

-Entao você admite que é Kira?...-Ruuzaki pergunta sendo puxado.

Finalmente perto de aonde os bebes estavam, Raito para de puxá-lo.

-Raito-kun, aonde fica o botão de desliga?- L pergunta vendo-os chorar e virando-se para o Raito, com o indicador na boca.

-Ah.. bem... Ryuuzaki vai trocando a fralda da Kiiroi e do Kuroi e as coisas estão ali! Enquanto isso eu vou preparar a mamadeira!

-Ahn.. T...

-Ótimo! –Disse correndo pra cozinha (era perto suficiente pra as algemas alcançarem) –A propósito acaba de trocar a do Chairoi? Eu já comecei, mas cuidado que ele ta com fome então fica sensível! –Gritou de lá.

L ficou la olhando pros bebes chorando, sentindo a algema doer de tão puxada que estava, não fazia idéia de quem era quem, só Chairoi que era o sem calça, e os outros pelo cheiro ruim. Mas ficou surpreso com o conhecimento de Raito sobre seus filhos no segundo dia. Alem do desespero dele, por isso no fundo resolveu oferecer-se, alem daquele aperto no coração que não sabia o que era, que sentia toda vez que o via com a Misa, queria aproveitar o tempo sem ela, só ele e os pestinhas chorões.

Porem não era hora de mudar de assunto, agora precisava descobrir como trocar uma fralda para desligar esses bebes, enquanto o Raito fazia aquilo la na cozinha, mas L sentia que havia altas probabilidades dele demorar...

E enquanto isso, na cozinha, Raito esquentava o leite, ouvindo o choro dos bebes. Suspirou.

No que, pensavam os dois, haviam se metido??!

_Continua...  
_

* * *

**Lina-chan13:**Que acharam? Na verdade os nomes dos bebes ficaram esses porque eu queria nomes parecidos, e como na minha apostila de japonês foram os mais bontinhos e parecidos um com o outro que eu achei ficaram esses xDD mas são bonitinhos né? 

Que acharam do capitulo? Viram o pedacico yaoi do L? xD acho que terá mais no próximo.. sei la...

Mandem opiniões nos reviews ta? Só sejam educadinhos sejam eu vou ter que deleta-los n.n

Obrigada pelo review n.n

Tchau e bjosss :


	3. Limpando Bundas Sujas: 2

**Lina-chan13:**Eu não gosto da palavra "traseiro" parece que ta falando de carro ou sei lá ¬¬ então eu chamo de bunda mesmo! n.n Aproveitem o capítulo.

**Kira's Babies**

**Capítulo 2: Limpando Bundas Sujas **

L ainda estava na frente dos bebês, o dedo indicador na boca e coluna arqueada, sua típica posição. Tentava pensar num jeito de calar esses bebês! De fazê-los parar de chorar, Raito disse que tinha que trocar a frauda deles... não sabia bem como fazer isso... mas não devia ser difícil.. eram tão pequenos... mas por lado, eram filhos de Raito, um rapaz tão inteligente quanto ele, e ainda mais perigoso se for Kira...

-"Talvez esses bebês tenham herdado o lado assassino do pai..."-pensou – Não importa, baseado no que Raito já fez, primeiro tenho que limpar a bunda dessa coisinha barulhenta... –Disse num tom que Raito não ouviu – Com esse lencinho molhado tirado desse pote aqui...

E começou a fazer, com a mão que não tinha o dedo na boca claro, e depois de um, dois, três, bem, toda a caixinha de lenços úmidos que estava acima da metade quando começou. Finalmente a bunda do bebê de Raito que não lembrava o nome, estava limpa.

-Primeiro passo pronto, agora vamos ao segundo passo...

E então, L começou a olhar em volta, pensando o que poderia ser o "segundo passo". Até que achou do lado de onde estava a "caixinha de lenços molhados" tinha também um talquinho e uma pomadinha e uma frauda limpa afinal só tinha um paninho do mesa abaixo da bunda do bebê, concluindo-se que Raito já jogou a frauda suja fora.

Mas agora era... o que primeiro? Talquinho? Pomadinha ou a fraudinha limpinha? E porque raios estava pensando tudo em diminutivo?! Malditos bebês com poder de manipulação! Por isso não gosta de crianças!!

Mas deixando pensamentos inúteis para o lado, decidiu por a frauda limpa aberta abaixo da bunda do bebê, o que era o mais fácil afinal já estava mais o ou menos pronta...

E agora o talqui..talCO e a pomada.. decidiu a pomada antes, pela lógica, se passar talco antes fica uma nojeira... então tirou a pomada e botou um pouco na mão, tirando finalmente o dedinho da boca, e metendo ele na bunda do bebê, sem pensar coisas sujas.

-"Mas... e se for tal pai tal filho nesse caso também...?"- Pensou enquanto estava passando aquela pastinha branca na tez branca e pura e lisinha do bebê... –"Não não! No que estou pensando!!" e afastou os pensamentos da cabeça rapidamente, afinal, L não era um cara pervertido... não, ele era um detetive sério e concentrado no trabalho que fazia!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raito enquanto isso estava sentado na cadeira da cozinha esperando o leite esquentar. Suspirou. Não queria ajuda nisso, não estava em seus planos, mas estava estressado, nunca iria imaginar que cuidar desses quatro pirra... err bebês seria tão difícil. Odiava admitir mas Ryuuzaki havia chegado em boa hora. 

Na cozinha, ele também ainda conseguia ouvir o choro de seus filhos. Na verdade havia escutado isso tanto esse dia que até parecia musica, e começava a pensar que essa seria a trilha sonora de sua vida de agora em diante...

Suspirou de novo.

-"quem sabe não seria mais fácil se eu só não botasse o nome deles no Death Note... ninguém iria saber, são pequenos e existe aquela síndrome da morta súbita infantil mesmo... provavelmente vão culpar isso... e eu posso colocar o tipo de morte que eu quiser e Misa estaaa... NÃO!!! Não posso pensar nisso... são meus filhos, Raito! Você não pode os matar!! Lembre-se! São só 18 anos! Despache-os quando chegarem a faculdade!!"

Após essa reflexão mental, o leite ferveu e Raito os pos nas mamadeiras, para dar aos devidos bebês, com o plano na cabeça, de que, quando fizessem 18 anos e fossem pra faculdade, iria se livrar deles.

-"E sempre posso manda-los para a adoção..."-Pensou sorrindo de olhos fechados enquanto voltava para o quarto aonde estavam os bebês, e enquanto isso acontecia, o som do choro aumentava. –"... Ou me matar...".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enquanto isso L já tinha trocado a frauda do Chairoi, apesar dele não ter parado de chorar, afinal também estava com fome, o que só começou a irritar L, mas tudo bem, no momento, ele limpava Kuroi, já havia jogado a frauda suja fora e agora estava usando os lenços molhadinhos do pote preto. (o de antes foi o pote marrom). 

-AAAAAA-Gritou.

Ou tentava limpar.

-O que foi Ryuuzaki?

Essa foi a hora que Raito veio correndo e entrou no quarto, para ver o que havia acontecido, depois de ouvir Ryuuzaki gritando. E o que encontrou foi ele com um dedo na boca, com um lenço úmido na mão e na bunda do Kuroi, limpando provavelmente (era o que ele esperava pelo menos) e com o rosto todo molhado.

-Kuroi mijou em você... –L assentiu – opa...

A cara de L estava aborrecida, mas tudo que fez foi jogar o lenço úmido sujo em Raito(que quanto notou jogou logo no chão) e sair de perto do monstrinho.

-Pode deixar eu termino... que tal você dar a mamadeira pra Shiroi ela é a mais boazinha, tenho certeza que não fará nada pra você! - Raito não queria que nada acontecesse a L, ele poderia achar que foi de propósito como plano de Kira para sujá-lo ou algo assim... –Por favor! –Pediu mais L continuava com a mesma cara. –Eu imploro! L me ajuda! eu estou desesperado!!! –Gritou quase chorando, e finalmente L começou se mover.

-Tudo bem, mas me chame de Ryuuzaki.-Ele queria ver Raito implorando, ele gostava de ver Raito desesperado, ele ficava lindo desse jeito.

Então, L começou a dar a mamandeira para Shiroi, não havia pegado ela no colo, apenas colocou pra ela beber na cama mesmo, e isso bastava pra Raito, que acaba de trocar Kuroi, enquanto também tomava um banho de mijo.

Mas então Raito se virou e viu L com Shiroi, aquele dedo na boca, aquele expressão de quem está concentrado dele, ele adorava ficar olhando por horas... não sabia porque, só... gostava...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horas depois e muitas trocas de roupas também, eles finalmente acabaram e os bebês dormiram caídos. Cansados de tanto chorarem. Igual que Raito, que também caiu no sofá, cansado, e L estava com ele ainda. 

-Raito-kun, está acordado?-Perguntou Raito afinal o dono do caderno assassino estava com o braço sobre os olhos.

-To! Por que? –Perguntou com voz cansada.

-Quero te dizer uma coisa? –L começou a dizer, imediatamente o coração de Raito começou a bater mais forte, ao mesmo tempo que ele olhou para ele e disse "diga então", e ficou sério –Seus filhos, são uns monstrinhos chatos, eu não gosto deles.

-S-sei o que quer dizer... Sinto isso também, mas sou o pai deles então... Eu acho que devo amá-los, certo? –Disse Raito, que por alguma razão desconhecida ainda para ele, sentia-se decepcionado.

-Hmn... Eu não sei, tenho filhos e com sorte nunca tive pais –Raito ficou suspreso com essa afirmação, principalmente pela parte do "com sorte" – Mas eu suponho de sim... Mas se não conseguir amar ESSES seus filhos, ninguém o condenará Raito-kun... Alias, se conseguir ama-los com todo seu coração, sem julga-los, talvez eu até diminua ou te livre da suspeita de ser Kira...

Essa foi de doer... mas L estava certo... seria difícil amar seus filhos desse jeito, sem julgar, de todo o coração... eles são um pestinhas chorões e insuportáveis e...

-Mas também, se desgostar demais deles. Serei obrigado a aumentar as suspeitas de você ser Kira...

-Bem, Ryuuzaki, sou pai deles, farei o possível para amá-los incondicionalmente. Como todo pai e mãe deveria amar. Eu sei que vou conseguir, confio em mim, e eles não são tão ruins assim... –A última parte saiu como ele falando para se convencer... O que não saiu batido para L.

-Boa sorte, Raito-kun, é uma árdua e difícil, mas quem sabe... acho que nesse mundo nada é impossível... e acho que pode contar comigo... Somos amigos não? –L olhava para os olhos de Raito.

-Sim, concerteza –Disse Raito sorrindo com seu " sorriso colgate¹ "

-Bom... muito bom... fico muito feliz com isso. –Claro que ele queria mais que isso, no fundo os dois queriam, mas, ainda precisavam de tempo para descobrir tudo isso.

_Continua..._

**Lina-chan13:****1-Sorriso Colgate**- Aquele sorriso branquinho de bom moço que o Raito faz, que parece falso, sabem? XD

E gostaram? Esse capitulo ficou um pouquinho maior! \o// e tem um pouco mais de yaoi, dos dois lados agora!!! Misa irá morrer, se for, na hora certa n.n'

E mandem reviews e digam suas opinião ta?? Agradeço aos anteriores! E vou responder aos anônimos agora, que não deixam email pra eu responder, e os outros que são logados vai no botaozinho reply, ta? XD

The Critic 

Que bom que gostasse! Sinceramente cada vez que vejo alguém com nick escrito "critic" me da medo... sabe uma guria chata com penname aqui de critic chick... u.u'' mas deixa pra lá XDD (mas eu botei a idéia de escrever o nomes deles do dn viuu? xD) e eu sei que é difícil, mas eu tenho memória fértil sabe? XD

--

KiNdOu HiRuMo 

Porque? O.o não levei nada a mal não... e não tinha nada de muito ruim nele pra eu ficar triste ou com raiva... foi até legalzinho ele xD só o nome que trás mas lembranças mesmo... mas tudo bem XDD

--

É isso, os outros já foram respondidos, mas se não receberam a resposta avisem por favor!

E de novo reviews plz!!

Bjoss


	4. Planos Sujos e Panos Máleficos: 3

**Kira's Babies**

**Capítulo 3 Planos Sujos e Panos Máleficos  
**

Os bebês estavam chorando como loucos, todos estavam com fraudas sujas de tudo que poderiam fazer nelas, Kiiroi, Kuroi e Chairoi estavam tentando sair do lugar de onde estavam por alguma razão desconhecida e Kuroi havia caído no chão, e por isso Raito correu para pega-lo, mas o cheiro ruim estava tão forte que ele não agüentou muito com ele no colo e logo o deitou.

-Ah sim Raito-kun, quase ia esquecendo. – Disse L enquanto via Raito trocar a frauda de Kuroi.

-Sim Ryuuzaki?

-Se você demonstrar amar demais também, apesar de tudo o que seus filhos são. Também vou ter que aumentar suas suspeitas sobre Kira. Partindo do principio que Kira é alguém que sabe controlar e mascarar seus sentimentos e deve-se sentir tranqüilo com o fato que pode matá-los a qualquer hora...

Raito ficou de "face" Então qualquer coisa que ele fizesse aumentaria suas suspeitas para ser Kira?!!

-Olha... Ryuuzaki... Eu realmente não tenho muito tempo para me preocupar com Kira e suas suspeitas sobre mim agora entende? – Na verdade Raito queria arrancar seus cabelos e se atirar pela janela. Afinal porque ele havia oferecido ajuda se não ajudava??

-Tudo bem, uma das minhas provas para ver se você é Kira é ver como você lida com o estresse...

Claro que com essa resposta Raito quis esgoelá-lo!!! Ele já estava completamente despenteado, suas imaculadas roupas agora tinham manchas marrons e amarelas e cheiros indefiníveis e o que ele fazia?

Mas o que irritava Raito ainda mais do que isso, mais do que o que o Ryuuzaki fazia, muito mais. Mas muito mais!

É que ele não tinha tempo de se arrumar! Não tinha tempo de ir mudar de roupa, pentear ou se lavar... Tinha que ficar ali cuidando de seus malditos filhos que nunca se calavam!

Começava a pensar que eles eram filhos do anticristo! Sim... Não eram filhos dele... Não! Não poderiam... Afinal ele era Deus! Deus!! DEUS!!!

Ou será... Que esse era o castigo que o Ryuku falou quando lhe explicou sobre o Death Note? Ele falou algo sobre Possuidores do Death Note nunca terem uma vida feliz e conhecerem a desgraçada ou coisa parecida... sim sim... só poderia ser isso! Era Ryuuku por trás disso tudo! Ele devia estar entediado e fez isso para se divertir! Quem sabe que poderes um shinigami tem... E isso era bem o estilo dele!

Ou... Era um complô! Era isso! L e Ryuku fizeram um plano para o ferrar, e em seguida pegariam o seu Death Note depois de lhe matar! O que fariam com os bebês não sabia, mas tinha certeza que era isso! E tinha que fazer algo para impedir!

-Eu tenho que fazer algo para impedir isso! –Raito pensou alto, com fraudas sujas na mão.

-Disse algo, Yagami-kun? – L perguntou, enquanto via seu "parceiro de corrente" trocando uma frauda

-Ann? Ah! Sim! Eu disse que tinha que fazer algo para impedir deles terem assaduras!! – Raito logo se safou.

-Ah Sim! Melhor passar Hipoglos não é? Panela velha é a faz comida boa não é?! É o que eu sempre falo! Por isso tenho o Watari comigo ainda!!!

-Ah tah n.nU- disse continuando a trocar, enquanto pensar - "não ligo a mínima... Mas tenho que achar uma maneira de impedir seus planos! Mas como? Não da pra matar um shinigami, afinal duvido muito que o Ryuuku se apaixone... E não posso matar o L porque seria muito suspeito... a única coisa a fazer seria agir sobre esses pesti... quer dizer, meus amados filhos, quem sabe pagar um adestrador para eles? Afinal eles são pequenos animais selvagens..."

-Yagami-kun?

-"E quanto mais dominados eles tão menos o plano desses traidores pode ter efeito sobre mim porque..."

-Raito-kun?

-"Porque eu, sou uma pessoa forte que..."

-"Raito-kun..."

-O QUE É?!! – Gritou já totalmente irritado, afinal estava concentrado nos seus pensamentos...

-Esqueceu de passar a pomada Hipoglos, para evitar as assaduras! – Disse estendendo-lhe a pomada.

Raito o olhou de cara amarrada por alguns segundos, L apenas ignorava aquela cara, sempre com a mão estendida, logo o garoto com manias divinas pegou a pomada, ou melhor, tomou-a das suas mãos, e passou, ainda de cara feia.

-"Eles vão ver! Vou conseguir ultrapassar esse planinho deles de me passar pro lado!! Ah se vou!!" – Pensava, pensando a pomada, e passando, passando, passando, passando e passando mais – "E para isso: tenho que ser um pai bem bacana pros meus filhos!! Sim!! vou derrotá-los em seu próprio joguinho!! Eles vão ver! VÃO VER!"

E continuou passando, passando, passando, passando, passando e passando mais.

L só ficava vendo, até chegou uma hora que Raito parou. Ofegando.

-TERMINEI!!! VIU!! EU CONSEGUI!!! MUAHAHAHA EU SABIAA!! SABIA QUE IA CONSEGUIRR!! HAHAHAA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! – E começou a rir feito um louco, tipo quando L falou para ele que ele era L e tals.. mas um pouco pior...

L apenas olhou para ele, olhou para o pobre bêbe que parou parou de chorar, provavelmente desmaiado, pensou.

-É, você conseguiu. – Disse, tentando não olhar para a pobre coisinha toda pintada de branco. – Com certeza não tem mais assaduras neles...

-VIU??? EU SOU UM GÊNIO!! O MELHOR!! NINGUÉM JAMAIS VAI GANHAR DE MIM!! JAMAIS!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

-Também tampou as vias nasais dele... – Observou L.

-ASSIM ELE NÃO CHORA!!! EU NÃO SOU UM GÊNIO?!! – Raito olhava para L, suor havia em seu rosto.

-E também vai preso por assassinato de menores... – L observou novamente, Limpando o buraquinho do nariz para o dia- pobrezinho respirar – Escute Raito-kun, acho que é melhor você descansar...

-O QUÊ? NAOO!! E QUANTO AOS OUTROS!! EU NÃO POSSO DEIXA-LOS CHORANDO!!! EU TENHO QUE TROCAR SUAS FRAUDAS!! ALIMENTA-LOS!! EU SOU O PAI DELES TENHO QUE CUIDAR DELES!! NÃO!!!!! – Raito gritava enquanto L o arrastava pela corrente quarto a fora.

-Calma, seu pai cuida delas enquanto você descansa... Tenho certeza que ele ficará feliz de cuidar de seus netinhos... E os outros também podem ajudar... Matsuda parece adorar crianças...

------------(por detrás do monitor)--------------

-E-eu cuido? – O pai dos Yagami começou a suar frio enquanto via o monitor.

-E-eu pareço adorar crianças? – Matsuda estava prestes a desmaiar.

------------(de volta ao quarto)----------------

Raito estava na cama, L estava ao seu lado lendo um livro qualquer numa posição incrivelmente esquisita, ele tentava dormir, ele jura que tentava, mais não conseguia mas ficava ouvindo seus bebês chorando...

Ficava se revirando, tentando fazer o som ir embora de seus ouvidos, mas nada adiantava.

-Problemas para dormir? – L perguntou – Só deite e relaxe.

-Não dá!!! Fico ouvindo aqueles pes... meus queridos filhos chorando!!!

-Ah! Isso é porque provavelmente seu pai e Matsuda estão cuidando deles! E seus filhos parecem os filhos do satã sabe? Então não é uma combinação muito boa...

------------(Perto dali)--------------

-CALEM A BOCA SEUS PESTINHAS!!! –Matsuda gritava, tentava elevar sua voz ao do choro dos filhos de Raito

-Matsuda! Não grite com meus netos! Podem ser uns pestinhas, mas são meus netos!!! – Soichiro chamou sua atenção.

-Sim, chefe...

-----------(de volta ao quarto)------------

-São ainda meus filhos sabe? – Raito disse deitando-se virado para o teto.

-Sim.. desculpe.

-Não... Eu quis dizer que... É difícil... Ser pai... Agora eu entendo como meu pai se sente um pouco...

-Hmn.. Deve ser mais fácil quando se tem filhos... – L refletiu, com o indicador na boca.

-É... Mesmo sendo eles filhos de satã... – Raito riu.

-É mas sabe... Eu gosto desse satã... Ele foi meu primeiro amigo na vida... – L começou a dizer, em seguida ficando um pouco, vermelho. – E também, meu primeiro amor...

-Hmn? L eu... Também gosto de você... – Raito estava ficando corado também – Bastante...

Ambos ficaram ali, vermelhos, por muito tempo, feito idiotas, sem saber o que fazer, até que...

-Sabe de uma maneira ótima de relaxar? – L perguntou.

-Qual?

-Tira a roupa e eu te mostro.

-NÃO!!! –Raito ficou desesperado de repente.

-O que foi Raito-kun? Não me diga que você ainda é virgem? O.o

-Não... Nem posso eu tenho filhos!!! É que depois do que ouve com a Misa que os quádruplos eu... fiquei traumatizado... – Raito disse tremendo de medo...

-Tudo bem então... Começamos devagar... – L disse beijando Raito levemente.

-Ta... Mas L... – Raito sussurrou docemente para L

-Sim...?

-Eu sei sobre eu plano...

-Que plano? – L perguntou – "Não pode ser!! Ele sabe sobre o plano!!!"

E continuaram a se beijar. Cada um deles preocupado e pensando sobre o que fazer com o outro. Novamente...

Como nos velhos tempos...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Pinku-Lina-chan: **Eu sei! Eu sei! Não me Matem!!! T.T desculpem pela demora!! Mas aqui ta não ta? idiota como sempre!! E eu decidi que VAI ser yaoi!! (vcs: sério!! Nem percebemos!!!) xD Notícias sobre a Misa acho que... No próximo 8) (nesse não dava) heheheh 

Prometo tentar atualizar mais depressa dessa vez!! Pelo menos vou tentar!

Mas é que... Tive uma súbita (não tão súbita) falta de idéias pra essa fic!! Mas aqui estou de volta com ela!!! Reviews se gostaram!! E reviewem também "Pecado numa Garrafa" fic também de Death Note ótima!! 8DD oneshot (com final alternativo!) e "O Amanhecer" Esse é em caps eu vou tentar atualizar em seguida... xD

Taa?? Fim da propaganda!! Beejos 8D


	5. Pare, Reflita e Corra: 4

**Kira's Babies**

**Capítulo 4 Pare, Reflita e Corra**

Sim, eles fizeram sexo naquela noite. Foi até bom, mas, para L, Raito lhe parecia um pouco... Distraído... Por assim dizer...

-Eu posso os ouvir chorando... Eles estão chamando por mim... Eles estão me procurando, eles vão vir se arrastando até aqui, eles são monstros!!! Naoooo!!!! – Raito tinha um ataque de pânico enquanto estava deitado com L, que estava ao seu lado, igualmente nu, e encurvado em uma bola. Raito estava reto olhando o teto com o lençol até o peito, o qual agarrava como se sua vida dependesse disso. Também tremia pelos cotovelos apesar de não sentir frio algum.

-Calma Raito-kun. Por favor tenha calma. Seus filhos têm poucos dias de vida, eles ainda não conseguem sentar... – L tentou lhe acalmar, ainda na mesma posição, virado para Raito, tinha coberta até o peito também, com os braços para fora, o de baixo apoiando a cabeça, o do lado de cima tinha um dedo em sua boca.

-E O QUE ISSO TEM HAVER?? – Raito gritou – eles são monstros... Eles querem me fazer sofrer... eles estão chorando para me assombrar e fazer ir para eles... Eles vão me fazer sofrer para sempre!! – O ataque de pânico continuava, e as tremedeiras pioravam.

-Mas você não se importaria não é? Raito-kun eu sei o seu plano... –L disse novamente. O ataque de pânico de Raito piorou. Ó não ele sabia?? – Você pretende guardar dinheiro para a faculdade deles não é? Você os ama muito não é? Apesar de eles serem uma dorzinha no cx... Você está muito preocupado com eles... Nunca passou tanto tempo longe deles desde que nasceram...

Os olhos de Raito começaram a lacrimejar.

-MEUS BEBÊS!!!! – gritou dando um abraço em L, chorando mais.

-Sim, sim, entendo... Isso é um sim... – disse L, esfregando o cabelo de Raito, um cafuné para ele se sentir melhor. E o detetive suspirou. Sua ótima noite havia acabado... Teriam que voltar para aqueles monstrinhos...

E assim o fizeram, logo recolocaram suas roupas e voltaram para o apartamento onde os bebês estavam sendo cuidados pelo pai de Raito, Soichiro, e Matsuda.

Eles abriram a porta e viram duas pessoas esgadelhadas, sujas com algo marrom e outra amarelo-esverdeado, tinham olheiras sobre os olhos e no colo tinha dois bebês chorões e nos devidos berços, mais dois bebês chorões.

-Olá pai... Como vão as coisas? – Raito perguntou, apenas para lhe ser lançado um olhar maligno vindo de seu pai.

-Podem voltar para o quartel, viemos voltar a cuidar dos bebês... – L explicou, salvando Raito do olhar de seu pai.

-Sé-sério?? –Matsuda chorava de felicidade – Graças a Deus!! Estou livre!!! Livre!! Finalmente livre!!! – ele saiu correndo na direção da porta e de Raito e L e no caminho entregou o bebê em seu colo para Raito.

-Hmn... Desculpe-me Raito, mas... – Soichiro começou a dizer, colocando o rosto virado para baixo, pensativamente, como costuma fazer. –Eu sinto a mesma coisa hahahahah!!! – e começou a rir histericamente e saiu correndo, entregando o bebê em seu colo no caminho para Raito também, que os segurou cada um em um braço.

Os dois ficaram perplexos. Claro que nenhum mostrava realmente, mas ambos ficaram olhando-se e olhando ao redor feito dois idiotas por alguns minutos até recobrarem a consciência...

-Bom então, tenho que descobrir porque eles estão chorando! Vamos entrando né? – Raito decidiu falar.

-Ah! Sim, sim Raito-kun, claro, claro...

-Bom... Esse na minha mão direita é o Chairoi... e essa na minha mão esquerda é a Kiiroi... isso significa que aqueles nos berços é o Kuroi e a Shiroi... Estranho... Eles parecem estar numa competição pra ver quem chorar mais alto... – Raito observou em voz alta enquanto caminhavam para aonde Kuroi e Shiroi estavam, e no momento em que disse "alto", todos pararam de chorar ao mesmo tempo misteriosamente.

-Parece que estava certo, Raito-kun... – L observou.

-Calado!! – Raito sussurrou – Pode dar azar!!

L apenas assentiu em resposta. Raito tinha toda razão, qualquer coisa que fizessem poderia fazê-los voltar a chorar de novo. E não era isso que queriam.

Assim ficaram parados naquela mesma posição por pelo menos 2 horas e meia, apenas piscando. L nem ao mesmo coçava um pé com outro pé de tão sério a tarefa de não fazer os bebês voltarem a chorar.

L observava Raito, e os bebês em seu colo. Seus braços deviam estar doendo, mas ele nem dava demonstração disso. Mas nesse momento, ele, com seus olhos pretos e grandes e apavorantes de maior detetive do mundo, fez a maior e melhor observação que poderia ter tido na vida.

-Raito-kun, acho que eles dormiram – Sussurrou.

O papai de quádruplos olhos os bebês em seu colo, L estava certo! Eles estavam ferrados no sono!! Nunca os vira assim antes! Aliás, provavelmente eles nunca haviam dormido antes!!! Raito estava alegre, não, mais do que alegre, emocionado, vibrado! Eles estavam dormindo! Dormindo! Realmente dormindo!! Ele conseguira fazer seus filhos dormirem!! Ele era um bom pai! Um ótimo pai!! Um pai que conseguira fazer seus filhos dormirem!!! Vitória!! Ponto para o Papai Kira hahahahaha!!!!!

-Sim! – Uma lágrima de felicidade saiu pelo olho de Raito.

-Acha que devíamos colocá-los no berço deles? – L perguntou.

-NÃO!!! Pode dar azar!! – Raito gritou em seu sussurro.

L assentiu. Raito estava absolutamente certo. Qualquer coisa que fizessem poderia levar os bebês para acordar. Eles gostaram deles assim então, assim que seja! Era vergonhoso que 4 bebês que haviam nascido há poucos dias dominavam as duas pessoas que provavelmente eram uma das mais inteligentes do planeta... Mas isso só mostra o potencial deles quando elas crescessem. O que era assustador para L.

-Vou ver como estão os outros dois. – L sussurrou para Raito, que assentiu.

L andou um pouco, sua caminhada era silenciosa, como sempre, o que era muito bom para não acordar os bebês.

Chegou aos berços, um ao lado do outro. Na verdade estavam cada um num canto do berço, encostando seus braços.

-"Estranho... Fofo mais Estranho..." –L pensou. Caminhando de volta – Estão dormindo também – Falou para Raito o que viu também. Este assentiu.

E assim ficaram mais 3 horas desse jeito. Parados, em silêncio. Apenas ouvindo seus pensamentos.

-Hmn... Olha meu laptop está ali... Vou ver o que está havendo com o pessoal da investigação... – L sussurrou, cansado de ficar parado, ele olhou para Raito, mais esse estava meio... Em estado de congelamento.

L foi até o sofá, onde o laptop estava, na mesinha de centro, então começou a ver. Viu como estava as câmeras, como o pessoal da investigação ia.

Ele ligou a câmera do quartel, e para sua surpresa, estava vazio. Não havia ninguém lá e a única coisa se movimentando eram papéis por meio de um misterioso vento que não se sabe de onde vinha, afinal as janelas eram bloqueadas e havia ar condicionado para refrescar.

L então decidiu ver o que havia acontecido momentos atrais. Tirou o som, claro, para não acordar os bebês, ele sabia ler lábios então não importava muito isso...

Finalmente, voltando a fita, achou o momento certo de que tudo aconteceu...

------------------FlashBack do Vídeo da Câmera de Segurança------------------

Soichiro e Matsuda chegavam ao quartel general, todos sujos, esgadelhados, e ar de cansados, exatamente como haviam saído dali.

-Matsuda? Sr Yagami? O que houve? – Mogi perguntou, abismado.

-Não foram passar a noite com os bebês do seu filho? – Aiber perguntou.

-Sim Sim... Mas... – Soichiro pensava no que dizer.

-ELES SÃO FILHOS DO DEMÔNIO!! SÃO ENVIADOS PELO LÚCIFER PARA O MAU!!! ESTÃO AQUI PARA ACABAR COM TODOS NÓS!!! – Matsuda gritou, esfregando seus cabelos.

-Eu não diria melhor, Matsuda – Soichiro assentiu.

Os outros três estavam abismados. O que iriam fazer?

-Oh Não?! O que vamos fazer??? – Wedy gritou.

-Vamos fugir! Não temos nada mais que aqui!! Eles não vão nos matar!! Nos matar se continuarmos aqui!!! –Matsuda gritou novamente, desesperado.

-Sim! Tem razão! É melhor sairmos daqui enquanto ainda temos chance!! – Yagami-san concordou.

-O que estamos esperando!! –Wedy gritou

Então todos saíram correndo, deixando as coisas como estavam. Apenas fugindo como os judeus na época do nazismo.

------------------Fim do FlashBack do Vídeo da Câmera de Segurança------------------

L estava irritado. Eles o haviam abandonado por medo dos filhos do Raito!! O mais surpreendente era Yagami-san abandonando seu próprio filho, e afinal eles eram seus netos! Outra coisa incrível é que esses agentes não haviam corrido de Kira, um assassino que mata apenas com nome e rosto da pessoa, e haviam corrido de medo de 4 bebês...

Mas não podia deixar de pensar... Que entendia a dor deles... Entendia porque eles fizeram isso.

Suspirou. Entendia perfeitamente.

-Ah Naoo!!! – Ouviu Raito sussurrando para ele. – Eles se mexeram!!! Viraram para o lado e fizeram um pequeno gemido!!! L!! Cuidado!!

L começou a suar frio. Mexeram-se levemente e gemeram um pouco?? isso era mau... poderia ser sono leve, isso significaria que poderia acordar a qualquer momento!!

Fez um movimento e fechou o laptop. E resolveu não se mexer mais.

Ambos ficaram parados feitos duas estátuas.

Mas não foi por nem 2 nem 3 horas dessa vez.

Nem poderiam contar quanto tempo foi...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Pinkuchan:**Gostei desse capitulo... xDD fiz ele num sábado de manhã... fico fofo... bem escrito e até tem bastante humor... não é?? até botei o plano do Raito... no final foi uma coisa bem toskinha mas foi fofinho... Raito ama seus filhotinhos (L) hahahahahaha 

Só uma pena que tenho que ir agora... xDD

Xauu mandem reviews, por favor!! beejus


	6. Técnicas para Resolver Problemas: 5

**Kira's Babies**

**Capítulo 5 Técnicas para Resolver Problemas **

Ouviram um som alto. Alguém abrira a porta.

-Olá!!! Misa-misa voltou!! – Ouviu a alta já por natureza, mas agora estava realmente gritando.

Raito e L ficaram com um frio na espinha. Simplesmente apavorados. Não tinha uma hora para ela voltar do hospital não??

-O que foi? Porque estão todos aí paradinhos? – Misa perguntou se aproximando deles e os rodeando – Misa-Misa finalmente saiu do hospital! Deviam estar felizes que Misa-Misa finalmente está bem!

-Shh Misa! Eles estão dormindo!! Não queremos os acordar nos mexendo ou fazendo qualquer movimento sequer! Deu muito trabalho para os fazer cair no sono! Por favor faça silencio!!! – Raito implorou, mas sussurrando.

-Sim, por favor, Misa-chan – L pediu também.

-Ahhh!! Misa-misa entendeu!!! –Misa gritou, como sempre – Mas não se preocupem, vocês devem estar cansadinhos não é? Então, por que não vão descansar – Misa pegou o bebê que Raito segurava e os arrastou para fora, para a porta – E a Misa-Misa cuidará de seus bebês.

E assim fechou a porta na cara deles.

-Não Misa! Eu acho que você não sabe no que... – Raito tentou ajudar a mãe de seus filhos.

-Quer transar? –L pediu, Raito se virou para ele e o olhou bem, em silencio, como grandes olhos abertos.

-Claro!!!

E assim eles foram para o outro quarto, transar.

-AHhh!! Isso foi ótimo! – Disse Raito, satisfeito, deitado na cama após sugar bastante.

-Sim. – L fala olhando pro teto, lambendo o dedo.

Então os dois deitam ali em silencio por um tempo.

-Então, como acha que os bebês estão com a Misa? –Raito pergunta.

-O que? – L pede para Raito repetir.

-Como acha que os bebês estão com a Misa? –Raito repete.

-Estranho... – L observa.

-O que?

-Você não disse "Como a Misa está como os bebês" mas sim "Como os bebês estão com a Misa", sugerindo que quem está em real perigo na verdade não é a Misa-chan, e sim os quádruplos...

-É bom.. er... Mas é a verdade não é? '-'

-Sim... Com aquela personalidade imprevisível Misa pode estar fazendo loucuras com os bebês... – L concordou.

Raito suspirou.

-Tem razão! Tenho que salva-los!!! –Raito disse levantando-se, vestindo-se e saindo correndo. E carregando L, pelado ainda, consigo. – Opa... – Disse voltando.

-Tudo bem.

Assim, L vestiu suas roupas e eles saíram andando para o apartamento de Raito.

Raito Bateu na porta.

Nada.

Bateu outra vez.

Nada.

L tentou tenta dessa vez. E pra sua surpresa a porta se abriu sozinha, com a força de suas batidas.

Os dois abriram um pouco mais a porta, entrando devagar e cautelosamente, estava escuro, e não sabiam o que iria acontecer. Afinal poderia ser qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa MESMO!

Abriram a porta totalmente, observaram como estava lá dentro. Estava escuro, a luz estava apagada, e embora a janela estivesse aberta o quarto continua muito escuro, como se fosse noite, apesar de ser já de manhã cedo.

Olharam tudo com cuidado, tudo quieto. Nada de Misa. Observaram e viram que os bebês pareciam estar nos berços, assim decidiram entrar e assim começaram a andar cautelosamente para dentro. Estava tudo completamente bagunçado. Havia roupas pelo chão, móveis fora do lugar, uma bagunça.

Foram até onde estavam os berços. Estavam lá. Dormindo feitos 4 anjinhos.

Raito ficou apavorado. Misa devia ter feito alguma coisa com eles. Algo muito feio.

L o cutucou, Raito olhou para ele, L apontava para um lugar, o chão. Raito olhou para onde ele apontava e quase teve um treco. Frascos de Remédio para dormir. Misa os havia dopado!!

-Eu tive que fazer isso Raito!- Ouviram a voz, era Misa. Olharam e volta e a acharam em pé na janela, pronta para pular dos 23 e se assim matar (sim eles estavam no último andar, que coisa não?) – Eles são demônios! São os filhos do demônio! São os escolhidos! Vieram para cá para acabaram com o mundo! É verdade! É verdade!!!!! –Ela gritava desesperada.

-Misa... Acalme-se... Eles são apenas nossos filhos... – Raito tentava a acalmar.

-Sim! Eu sei! Por isso não pude matá-los!!!! Eu tentei!! Mas não pude!! Porque... Porque são meus possuidinhos pelo demônio!!! – Misa chorava desesperada.

-Ótimo... Misa então se acalme e saia da janela, por favor... Não faça besteira... – Raito se aproximava da janela devagar.

-Mesmo assim... Não posso viver sabendo que dei a luz àqueles que acabarão com o nosso querido mundinho!! Não posso!! – Misa chorava, ela virou-se, e Raito se deparou com seus olhos inchados e molhados, mas ela sorria. Ele estava boquiaberta, com medo do que ela iria fazer – Adeus, Raito-kun. Espero que consiga salvar o mundo... Porque eu... fracassei...

E dizendo isso ela pulou. Raito tentou pega-la, mas quando chegou à janela ela já estava esborrachada no chão. Morta. Raito ficou olhando o corpo dela por algum tempo, como ia acumulando gente em volta. Como formigas ao redor de uma barata morta.

-Então... Quer transar de novo? – L finalmente abriu a boca.

Raito se virou e o encarou.

-Claro!

E começou a andar para fora do apartamento em direção àquele que tinham feito amor naquela manhã.

-Espere, e os bebês? – Raito disse parando na porta.

-Eles não estavam dopados com os soníferos? – L falou, olhando a Raito.

-Ah é!! –E assim fecharam a porta e foram se divertir, tinham ainda algumas horas.

---Alguns anos depois, naquela mesma central (sim, eles continuam lá após tanto tempo)---

L estava entediado. Fazia anos que não se divertia, transava e nem ao menos investigava um bom caso.

E aquela menininha pálida, de cabelos castanhos, pele amarelada, na sua perna, não ajudava...

-Por que você se arqueia assim? Por que você não usa sapatos? Por que não se coça com sua mão? Por que você ainda chupa dedo? Por que você não troca de roupa? O que são essas coisas sob seus olhos? Por que as maçãs somem sozinhas? O que é aquele... – Ela perguntava, e perguntava e não parava nunca!

-Raito-kun... – Ele tentava se livrar –Você é o pai.

-Kiiroi! Deixe seu padrasto em paz!! – Raito tentava, enquanto misturava a massa em suas mãos.

-Papai! Anda! To com fome!!! Quero comer!!! Minha barriga ta roncando!! – O garoto gordinho de cabelos castanhos.

-Calma Chairoi! To fazendo!!! – Raito disse.

-EU QUERO AGORA!!! – Ele respondia.

-Não!

-Sim!

-Não!

-Sim!

-Já disse que isso nunca aconteceria!! – A menina de cabelos pretos e pele pálida respondia ao seu irmão de mesma forma.

-Aconteceria sim! Você é tão burra!!! – O irmão respondia.

-Nunca! –Shiroi respondeu.

-Sim! –Kuroi respondeu de novo.

-Quer brigar?

-Quero!!

-Então vamos!!!

E assim começavam a brigar. Raito suspirava. L se irritava ainda mais com as perguntas da pequena Kiiroi.

-Por que o céu é azul? Por que as nuvens são brancas? Por a vida existe? Como os bebês nascem?

-Raito-kun? – L resolveu tentar algo diferente. Seria sua ultima saída. Isso se Raito aceitasse.

-EU SOU SÓ UM CALMA!!! – Raito mostrava-se a beira de um chamado, treco (ou ataque de nervos).

-Admita você é Kira. – L falou.

-O que?? Ryuuzaki agora não!! – Raito falou, desesperado.

-Admita e todos nossos problemas estarão acabados.

-O...O que? –Raito pensou por alguns instantes – Eu nunca mataria meus filhos! Nunca conseguiria viver assim!!!!

-Eu sei... –L disse simplesmente – Você nunca conseguiria viver assim...

Raito pensou um pouco mais.

-Você está dizendo que...

-Sim.

Raito pensou um pouco mais.

-Vou pegar meu caderno!! – E saiu correndo. E como ainda estavam acorrentados (sim! após tantos anos ainda estavam algemados!) L foi junto, e pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Feliz.

-Eii!!! Minha comida!!! –Chairoi gritou, irritado.

-Eii! Por que o mundo se chama Terra se é 80porcento água?? –Kiiroi gritou também, ela queria respostas.

Enquanto isso os outros dois, Shiroi e Kuroi, arrancavam seus cabelos sem ligar pro resto do mundo.

Isso por mais 40 segundos. Quando caíram duros no chão.

-Por que...

-Comi...

-Nã...

-Si...

Enquanto isso no outro quarto...

- E assim, o mundo se salva!! – Raito dizia, enquanto escrevia seu nome e passava a caneta para L.

-Sim. E transaremos para sempre no outro plano. – L dizia, e escreveu seu nome.

-então esse é seu nome? – Raito disse lendo – Eu gostei.

-Sério? Eu nunca gostei... – L disse, sentido já uma pontada no peito - então isso é um infarto... dói mais do que eu pensei...

-Aham... –Pof

E assim, morreram, pelados, num quarto de sua central, um em cima do outro.

Mais felizes.

Muito felizes.

Porque conseguiram fazer, o que muitos não puderam,

Salvaram o mundo.

---Enquanto isso, do outro lado, também conhecido como outro plano, naquele lugar que foram depois de morrer--- 

-Isso é o inferno sim!!

-Não é não! Crianças não vão pro inferno!!!

-É sim!!

-Quer brigar???

-O que é isso? Por é assim? Por que viemos para cá? O que é o inferno? É verdade que crianças não vão pra ele? Por que vocês dois estão nus?

-To com fome!!!! Quero comida!!!

-Raito-kun, quer transar?

-Claro!!!

E assim viveram errr... Morreram, felizes para sempre...

_**FIM!**_

* * *

**Pinku:**Weeeeee último capitulo!! To tentando upar isso desde onti! finalmente consegui!!! Hahahaha até que ficou bom! xD coloquei até os pirralhos crescidos como queria... huahauaha 

E foi bem feliz... A Misa morreu... l ala la... Espero que tenham gostado...

Tenho que ir agora! Adorei fazer essa fic:D

Reviews por favor!

Xau! \o/


End file.
